Time After Time
by HayleyK210618
Summary: Set after the finale. Mike and Kate have recently separated, now a single mother, how will she cope?. Can co-parenting rekindle a simmering flame?.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As i'm sure you've gathered by now I am a huge shipper of these two. I haven't written in a very long time, so this is my sort of easing back in chapter. It isn't very long or have a huge amount of action but I hope you still enjoy. I would very much appreciate reviews.**

The rows had been getting more and more frequent, the littlest thing and they were both at loggerheads, this wasn't how blissful marriage was supposed to be. Their daughter, Madeleine, only a year old, was surrounded by bitterness, this wasn't what she wanted, what either of them wanted.

Perhaps it was because they were both shore posted, perhaps it was due to sleepless nights and early mornings, both of which they should have been used to. This was meant to be the happiest times of their lives, being at home with one another, having a beautiful family, finally being able to love each other freely but this simply wasn't happening. Whatever it was, it was now over.

After a month, she still couldn't get used to sleeping alone, seeing one tooth brush in the holder, one dinner plate, one cup, she didn't like it, nor did she want it.

Of course most of her time was taken up by their daughter, hearing her little laugh and seeing her beautiful smiles, was the only thing keeping Kate sane. She didn't have much contact with Mike anymore, they had agreed that it was best for both of them if Madeleine was dropped off at Mike's mother's house on the days he had her and to simply message when she was there.

Today was one of those days. Kate had packed the essentials and made the half an hour journey to Mike's mothers.

With it being a cool summers day, she decided to wear her white linen trousers and blue halter neck, she had plans to meet with her dearest friend Nikki for a few glasses of wine and a long overdue catch-up. As she stepped out of the car, she placed Madeleine on her hip, slinging the changing bag over her other shoulder. "You're going to see your daddy today, beautiful." Her eyes lingering on her daughters face, a smile spread from ear to ear. God, she looked like Mike. With that she took out her phone and texted Mike to say she was dropping her off now, as it sent she heard a message tone in front of her.

"Mike", surprise evident in her voice. She hadn't expected to see him at all, it had been over a month since they last saw or spoke with one another. "I, I wasn't expecting to see you.". She shifted Maddie up her hip.

Mike had heard the car pull up outside, his stomach immediately turned, he didn't know what thought was worse, seeing her and confessing how much he missed her or seeing her and realising she didn't miss him. However when he saw her smiling at their daughter, the warmth inside him was overwhelming. Oh, how he had missed her. She looked more beautiful than ever. "Kate." He took a silent deep breathe, he could do this, he could hold it together. "Ah, well, I had to do a few bits for mum, I just thought it would be easier to stay until you.." he quickly corrected himself "Maddie arrived.".

"Right" she gave a nod and handed the bag to Mike, then kissing Maddie on the side of her head and giving her a gent squeeze she spoke again. "You be a good girl for daddy, I'll see you in a couple of days, i love you and miss you already". She looked to Mike and then handed their daughter over. She then awkwardly stood with her hands clasped together. "Right." She looked to the floor before looking back up, words simply weren't forming in her brain, with one last serve of her daughters hair she simply turned and walked back to her car.

As Kate was about to climb into the driver seat she heard Mikes voice again. "Kate." As she turned to look to him, he smiled at her. "It's really good to see you.".

"Yeah, you too". She smiled back to him and began her drive back to town.

 **A/N: I hope to have the net chapter up soon!.**


	2. Chapter 2

A **/N: Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up, I have recently joined the world of Motherhood, s** **o the only chance I can get to write is either between feeds, when my daughter (Madeleine-I had to put her in the story 🙂) has a nap, which isn't often.**

As soon as Kate had left, Mike felt empty, it was true, it really was good to see her but at the same time, it broke his heart all over again. As he sat in his apartment, watching their daughter play idly with her toys, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder.

Arriving at a local pub, Kate was met with a familiar smiling face, Nikki. It had been a couple of months since they had last met for drinks. "Hey, Nikki", Kate was never one for hugs and neither was Nikki but over the years they had learnt to warm to one another.

"Kate, you're looking fabulous." Nikki's intoxicating smile radiating from her.

With a small laugh she shook her head. "Obviously you aren't close enough to see the black bags under my eyes". She leant over the bar slightly and ordered her usual tipple. Once they had their drinks, they found a table by the window.

"So, are you going to tell me all about it?. How are you finding single life?. She knew what Kate would be feeling and she wasn't going to tip-toe around.

Taking a rather large sip of her wine and shifting slightly uncomfortably in her seat, she shrugged. "We yelled, we fought, I cried and he left." there of course were more details but that was the gist of it.

Nikki's brows were furrowed, confusion on her face. "That's it?. You two have always been live wires with one another, you've never not made up. Are you sure things can't be mended?." by now Nikki had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I wasn't the one who left, Nikki. This was, is, different. Something has changed." The stone wall Kate had been so good at keeping up, had started to crumble.

"Do you think there's someone else?". Nikki hated to ask but if things had gotten bad at home, who knew what it could drive Mike to do.

"No, no, I don't think so. I know, I know he wouldn't do that.". She closed her eyes for a long moment and sighed. "Perhaps he resents me, perhaps we resent each other." of course neither of them regretted having their daughter but it changed them. "He loved the water, loved his boat and us getting together.." She shrugged once again.

"Kate, you and I both know Mike could never resent you, you know he would give the world for you and Madeleine. That's why I'm so surprised this has all happened.".

Perhaps it was the second, or third glass of wine that made her emotions bubble over but now that they had started talking about her feelings, she couldn't stop. "Every time I saw him, I felt lonelier." Shaking her head and looking away to stop the lump in her throat from betraying her. "This isn't what I want but maybe it's what we both need.". And that statement alone broke her heart.

Nikki hated seeing Kate so down, little confidence and a shattered self-esteem. "Next Saturday, you are coming out with the girls. No arguments!".

Kate smiled, maybe that's exactly what she needed.

The rest of the weekend went pretty uneventful, Kate was mainly preparing to go back to work, her maternity leave now coming to an end. Her nerves were on edge thinking about it, not seeing Maddie all day every day, being back to normality and perhaps the biggest issue would be seeing Mike in the office. They were both adults, both very professional, surely this wouldn't get in the way of that.

She had just finished ironing her uniform when the doorbell rang, she hung the uniform on a doorframe and went to answer.

"Mike", again the surprise evident in her voice. "I thought I was picking Maddie up from your mums?.". She still stood in the doorway unsure of what to do, she didn't mind him bringing her home but they had agreed, it was best for them both if this didn't happen.

"Yea, I know, I just.." He paused and looked at their daughter. "Sorry, I should have just stayed at mums".

Well, this was awkward, stepping aside she took the bag from him. "It's fine, thank you for bringing her home." She paused as he stood next to her, should she just take their daughter and wait for him to leave or invite him in. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Want a brew?.".

He nodded and walked toward the kitchen and placed their daughter in her play area. As Kate busied herself in the kitchen he took a moment to take in the familiar scent of home, how he missed it.

"All ready for tomorrow?" He asked as she placed the cup in front of him. Mike too had mixed emotions with Kate returning back to work, about seeing her every day and not being able to have their usual lunch dates, to laugh at her silly jokes or her correcting something he said. No, now everything had changed, everything was going to change.

"I think so. It's going to be hard, leaving Maddie for the whole day but I suppose it'll do me good." That's it, the old stern Kate was returning, apart from Madeleine, work was now her priority and she was going to throw herself back in a hundred and ten percent.

"I'm sure Maxine will keep you busy" he tried to make the conversation a little lighter.

"Oh, I'm sure". She cradled the mug close to her lips, why did this have to be so hard. "How's the new apartment?".

Lips pursed slightly he gave a slight shrug "It's nothing special, just a place to lay my head really, I suppose the only perk is, it overlooks the ocean.".

"Oh yes, your love of the ocean". Her tone was a little sharper than necessary, she wasn't even sure why.

And just like that, they were back at their stalemate, closing his eyes, he sighed. "Well, I suppose I should get going." He stood and kissed Madeleine. "I shall see you at work".

Kate wanted to apologise, to protest to him leaving but instead, she let her stubbornness take control. "Yea, see you then".

Closing the door behind him he placed her hands on her head and gave a frustrated moan. "Well done Kate, well done".

 **A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up. I feel like perhaps I end chapters in odd places as I sometimes struggle to figure out when to start a new one. Thank you for the reviews so far!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, it really means a lot!.**

Kate had been up since half past four, sleep had evaded her, her mind not able to shut off with all her thoughts and worries whirling around. She had made herself breakfast, fed Madeleine and gathered all of her belongs for her day with her grandmother.

Kate stood with her hands wrapped around her daughter, planting kisses to her head and cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much but I can't wait to see you later. Be good for Nana." With a sick feeling in her stomach, Kate drove back to her home.

Standing in front of the mirror, she smoothed out her white shirt. For as many years as she could remember, she loved being in her uniform, it felt like home to her but now, it felt odd. The drive to work went by like a blur, her stomach in nots as she thought about what the day would bring.

With her cap under her arm, she stared at the building 'pull yourself together, Kate', with that she made her way to Maxine's office. Entering the main office, she spotted Mike in his office, she just stood for a moment, taking all of him in. In the year and a half that they had been married his hair had greyed slightly, his laughter lines deepened, his hands became softer. His hands, oh how she missed his hands, especially when they were cradling her body. He stood facing out of the window, his broad shoulders pressing against the thin white shirt, he always did look good in uniform.

"Kate?!" Snapping out of her thoughts, her cheeks flushing slightly she looked toward the voice. Maxine. She had been stood outside of her office glass just staring like a fool at Mike, oh how she felt foolish, with one last glance at Mike, who was now looking straight at her, she entered her office.

"Ma'am". She sat once told and was soon being brought up to speed with the goings on, with her schedule worked out and her job files in front of her, she began to leave.

"Oh, Kate." Maxine simply stared at her. "I hope that whatever you and Mike are going through, won't affect your work". Her tone flat and cold.

"No, of course not Ma'am" with a simple nod of the head, Kate left, a burning fury bubbling away at her. She sat at her desk for less than five minutes before she went to Mike's door. Knocking, she waited for a response before entering.

"Enter", he turned from his computer to face the door, as Kate walked in he could feel the butterflies forming in his stomach. "Kate", he went to stand but when he saw the look on her face, he thought otherwise. "What's happened? is it Maddie?."

She didn't bother to sit down, instead she paced. "Maddie is fine.". she stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips. "Maxine, you told Maxine." She shook her head, a long-frustrated sigh leaving her lips. "Of all the people Mike.".

"So you haven't told anyone?" HIs manner matching hers. "Maxine is a friend Kate, she asked what was going on as she could see I haven't been myself recently.".

Kate's head snapped toward him. "She isn't just a friend though Mike, is she?. She's an ex-lover, the mother of your love child, the woman who tried to sabotage us and was successful at it too. I'm sure she is more than keen to hear of our failed marriage.".

"Kate, that's enough." He now stood. "I can't take this much more. I don't want to dread coming to work in case we have an argument, please, for both our sakes can we at least just try to get on.".

Kate looked to her feet for a moment. "Yes, of course". He was right and she hated to admit it, they needed to put their differences aside and get on with what they were good at. "Sorry to have disturbed you" with that she turned and left.

He sat back in his chair and watched as she walked toward her desk, he didn't know if it was torture or pleasure that he could sit and see her all day. He took a photo out from his top drawer, his thumb running over a particular bit, Kate on their wedding day. The phrase 'failed marriage' running around and around his mind. Was it really over?.

Sitting with her lunch in front of her, she found her appetite had abandoned ship. What a day it was turning out to be, all she wanted to do was crawl onto the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand. Thinking of wine, she decided to call Nikki to make sure everything was still a go for Saturday.

"Nikki, Hi. Oh, you know, hell on earth. Are we still on for Saturday? Great, so the Royal Arms, seven o'clock, looking forward to it.". For the first time that day she actually smiled.

Mike however was not smiling, he had stood behind her with his tray of food, he was going to ask if he could join her for lunch but after hearing her conversation, he wasn't so hungry. So that was it, she was moving on, not even a month after they had separated and she was going on a date?!. Only having heard half of the story he automatically assumed Kate was talking to a man. If Kate was meeting a man on Saturday, he would make sure to be there and he wouldn't be alone. Jealousy was beginning to rear its ugly head.

That night, Kate had never felt so lonely. She rocked gently on the sofa, her arms wrapped around her daughter. Oh how everything had changed, how everything had turned out to be a disappointment, how she had turned out to be a disappointment. She hoped tomorrow would bring a better day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I think this will probably be the last chapter, I'll leave it open ended of sorts, in case anyone would like to see something happen :). Just a warning, there is some strong language in this chapter. Thank you again for the reviews!

The rest of the week had gone pretty uneventful, Kate knew that Mike was right, things couldn't continue the way they had been, for that reason she had been staying clear of him, unless work permitted her to of course. That however didn't stop either of them staring at each other throughout the day or having to walk past each other to "get something".

As evening approached on the Saturday, Kate could feel the nerves gather in her stomach, it was the first time she would be letting her hair down since Maddie was born, the first time she would have fun since her and Mike separated. If she was completely honest with herself, she felt guilty, would Mike be out having fun?, with their lives literally falling to pieces, would he be out with his friends or would he be home with their daughter pondering on everything like she had been doing for weeks.

Shaking all thoughts out of her mind, she concentrated on her outfit, she didn't want to go too over dressed and she certainly didn't want to dress 'mumsy'. After several changes and a pile of clothes on the floor, she decided on dark jeans and a fitted black sequin halter top.

After a final check in on Mike regarding Madeleine, she headed to the pub early, with a glass of wine in her hand, she sat at the bar, it would only be a few more minutes before the rest arrived.

Unknown to Kate, Mike was already at the pub with his date. He had positioned himself so he could watch the entrance of the door but was still set back enough to hide him. He made sure to wear his denim jeans and black shirt that Kate said she always loved on him, if she was going to be meeting a man, at least he could be of some competition.

As he kept his attention on his date, at least to make it appear to her that he was truly interested in her but his eye was never far from Kate. She had been sat on her own for at least half an hour, he began to worry if she had been stood up, in fact, he hoped she had.

Kate sat and waited, she didn't mind being alone and truth be told it was just nice to be out. Mid sip she felt arms wrap around her "Kate!", turning she saw the gleaming faces of Nikki, Sally and bomber. At this time, she had her back toward Mike and none of the other ladies had spotted him either.

"Hey!" She greeted with each with a hug "Oh, it's great to see you all". As they each ordered drinks, they sat chatting, Sally and Kate mostly speaking of motherhood, until Bomber interrupted and reminded them that this was a night off from motherhood and passed them two more drinks.

"Are you trying to kill my liver?!" Kate laughed.

"Oh, come on X, time to let your hair down.". And that, Kate began to do, the more drinks that flowed, the more they all began to loosen up.

Mike's stomach dropped as soon as he saw the woman head toward Kate, what an utter idiot he has been. There he sat with another woman trying to make Kate jealous all because he thought she was going on a date. He felt sick.

As he sat and watched as Kate laughed and smiled again, he couldn't help but smile himself, her laugh was infectious, her smile so radiant it could light up a room. How on earth was he going to get out of this situation. He had been having a pleasant evening and he did try his upmost to keep his attention on her but it was becoming evident to his date that he wasn't fully there with her.

He watched as Kate was being dragged up from her seat to dance, he gave a slight laugh, his date having excused herself to use the bathroom, he took full advantage, standing against a pillar by his table, he got the full view of Kate.

As Nikki span her on the spot, she laughed and stopped. "Okay, okay, I need a drink. Time out, time out." The others carried on dancing, she headed to the bar and ordered a wine, as she glanced around the room she spotted him.

For a moment she wanted to run, her inside were doing backflips, her heart was racing. Grabbing her wine, she slowly walked over to him, their eyes never leaving one another, that black shirt clung to him in all the right places and that boyish grin, damn him, he made her weak at the knees.

She couldn't help but smile as she now stood in front of him, their eyes more playful than before. "Have we met before?." She sipped her wine, tilting her head and biting her lower lip.

"Oh, I don't think so, I would remember such a beautiful woman". He beamed, the butterflies in his stomach taking over. "Can I buy you a drink or do I have to fight of the entire male population?".

"Only the males?." She laughed lightly. "No, I only have eyes for one". She stepped a little closer, wanting so badly to press against him, to feel his warmth. "How about I show this old timer how to throw a few shapes?.".

He laughed hard. "Some shapes?. Now who's the old timer". This is what he loved, the way they had always flirted, always laughed, how they both just fit together so well. It was then he felt a hand slope around his side. He looked down and at that point and so did Kate.

Kate soon snapped out of the haze she was feeling, blinking as she saw another woman's hand on her husband, her eyes trailed up and met with an unwanted face. "Kate, what a surprise to see you".

"Ursula?". Her eyes snapped to Mike, who had turned rather pale, her eyes searching his with all her might for him to tell her she wasn't seeing what she was.

"Kate" he stepped away from Ursula.

She couldn't breathe, she stepped back slowly, blinking to stop the threatening tears from falling, she turned so quickly she thought she might fall. She had to leave, the life was being sucked out of her. As soon as the air hit her face the tears began to fall, her body shaking as the sobs left her mouth.

As soon as Mike got outside he could hear her crying, that sound alone broke his heart. He didn't know what to do, should he hold her, should he get on his knees and apologise?. He approached her slowly, she still had her back toward him. "Kate, please I can.."

"Don't!" She turned to look at him, her heart was breaking all over again. "Don't you dare..". She didn't want to hear his excuses, his pitiful lies, no, she was going to be the one to walk away this time. Without a second glance, she walked straight past him and to the taxi rank not far from the pub

.

He watched as she walked away, wanting to call out after her but knowing full well not to. He had royally fucked up. He wasn't going to just give up, he needed to explain to her, he needed to fix this, to fix them.

Kate stood looking out of the balcony window, her arms wrapped around her waist, trying to hold whatever self-esteem she had left. She felt empty, dead inside, even. The man she thought she knew, loved, still loves, wasn't the man she thought at all. She heard him come through the front door.

"Kate, please, look at me." His voice was soft.

"Do you know, Nikki asked if I thought there was another woman, I stupidly told her no, I told her you wouldn't do that to me." She now faced him, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "Ursula, Mike. Fucking Ursula Morrell. How?.".

He swallowed hard. "She contacted me a few months ago."

"A few months?!" she laughed. "Oh, what a fool I have been.".

He shook his head and walked to stand in front of her. "Kate, do you know how hard it has been for me to see you every day and not touch you, to not be able to hold your hand or kiss you good morning. How hard it has been to not see our daughter each night, to see you both together, to see you loving our daughter.".

"If you had felt that way, you wouldn't have just upped and left.". She was bitter.

Now, he was the one with tears in his eyes. "I wanted you to be happy, I wanted to hear you laugh again and I knew I wasn't making you do that. I thought if I wasn't around, you could be happier. I never wanted our marriage to fail, I would do anything for you, for Madeleine. Kate, you know I would never be unfaithful to you".

To see and hear the emotion coming from him, made her soften, as much as he hated to see her cry, she did too. She didn't move when he came closer, in fact she moved forward to him. Confusion filled her face as she listened to his explanation. "You left me to make me happier?". She shook her head at his last statement. "Mike, I don't know if I know you at all.".

"Kate, it's me." His eyes pleading with her, he reached and took her hand in his. "I have never made you doubt my love for you before, it has always truly been you and me".

"You, me and Ursula". She had always been the elephant in the room between them. She pulled her hand out of his. "How do I know you didn't leave me to make her happier. How do I know, Mike?. I have never doubted you until tonight, until now. Who is my husband".

"Me, I'm your husband, I promised to love you and to be faithful to you as long as we both lived", he could feel the lump in his throat forming, the passion rising in his stomach. He couldn't take this anymore, he was going to show her how she knew. "Damn it, Katie." With that he slipped his arm around her back, pulled her flush to him, his other hand cupping the back of her neck as he kissed her hard but passionately.

As soon as the kiss ended, she slapped his chest with both hands, more out of frustration than anger, her eyes burning into his, her cheeks flushing as she pulled him hard against her, crashing her lips to his.

It wasn't long before fingers were unbuttoning clothes and sprawling them along the corridor to their room. Her skin felt unbelievable against his, her lips heavenly and the feeling of them becoming one once again was more than he could ever have wished for.

The longing and passion had seen them through to the early hours and after they laid in each other's arms, taking in the warmth, the scent of their love.

"I do love you, old timer" She smiled brightly as she looked up to him and placed a final kiss on his lips, he simply laughed and pulled her closer.

"And I love you, Mrs Flynn.".

A/N: Okay, so I believe this is the end. I hope it hasn't been too rushed and it satisfactory. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!.


End file.
